The Muffin Story
by mjj5678
Summary: What happens when Charlie catches Edward & Bella making muffins? Rated M for sexual context.
1. Chapter 1

**The Muffin Story**

Bella was in the kitchen cooking muffins for her dad to help time pass by while she was waiting for Edward's arrival for he had gone hunting for the weekend and had called her about an hour to go to say that he would be over sometime today. As Bella was stirring, she heard very soft noise behind her. She looked up and gasped. Edward looked sexier than usual.. She stared at his bare chest, he must have lost it during hunting. His muscles were flexing. He was staring at her with that crooked smile she loved so much. Before she could do anything Edward pined her to the counter and started to make out with her more passionately then he ever had before. When he pulled away she finally looked into his eyes and couldn't take it anymore. She looked at him and he looked at her and Bella said

"**MAKE LOVE TO ME EDWARD!"**

"Whatever you want baby," he replied. in his seductive way.

He started ripping off her shirt and noticed her very sexy black bra. He slowly took it off with his teeth & she moaned a little bit. She started to tussle his hair & he liked it a lot. He finally got her bra off and now she was unbuttoning his pants. He looked so much like a Abercrombie & Fitch model that it almost killed her. She liked his red boxers with the tiger stripes on them. Then things started to get a little out of hand for when they were fully undressed Edward threw Bella onto the kitchen counter were the muffin mix was and Bella hadn't realized she was laying in it for she was to absorbed in what they were doing. Edward was very big in certain places. Bella liked that a lot, it really turned her on. It turned her on so much that they were off guard and forgot to listen for when Charlie arrived home then before they could run up to her room Charlie walked into the kitchen and froze shocked at what he was seeing and hoping that it was a dream, unfortunately it wasn't.

First Charlie wanted to kill Edward, but before he could do that he screamed at the top of his lungs

"**WTF BELLA!!!!"**

Bella shoved Edward off in a hurry & replied:

"I made you muffins Daddy, see?"

"What muffins? What the hell are you talking about?" Charlie stated.

It suddenly dawned on Bella that something was dripping down her back she took a quick glance and realized it was the muffin mix. Edward let out a low chuckle as Bella said

"Oops. Sorry they got a little dirty."

"Whatever Bella, you know Edward OUT! Bella upstairs, we will talk later."

And with that said, Bella went upstairs and Edward went outside and started gazing through her window because she always left it open.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Muffin Story**

Chapter Two:

EDPOV:

I looked down at my beautiful Bella while she lie there sleeping in her peaceful dreams and then all of a sudden that spark if intuition came back and I couldn't hold back I needed more so I started to fell up Bella's shirt and unhooked her bra claps and starting massaging her breasts. Then I started to pull off her pants & kissed down her legs. I put my head in between her legs. Bella moaned in pleasure in her sleep. Then I slowly but gradually worked my way back up toward Bella's face and started kissing her stomach. I new I should have stopped but I was to selfish and then I heard Charlie making his way down the hall to check up on Bella like he normally did so I quickly put her clothes back on and hid in the closet.

BPOV:

I was awoken by my door opening slightly knowing right away that it would be Charlie checking up on me. After a few moments Charlie finally went back to bed and I felt two strong cold arms rap around me.

"Hello love." He said in a seductive voice.

"Hi Edward. You know I had the most strangest dream." As Bella went into detail about her dream she couldn't help but blush a couple of times. Edward let out a low chuckle and said

"Silly Bella, that wasn't a dream." When Edward said this her eyes went wide. Then Edward said

"It was the muffins." Bella was too tired to argue with him so she gave him a kiss goodnight and before she fell asleep she said

"We'll talk about this in the morning." And drifted off to sleep.


End file.
